AB Groupe
AB Groupe is a French broadcasting group, and the distributor of the ''Dragon Ball'' franchise for European and Canadian markets. AB Groupe is known for their dub of the Dragon Ball Z films (often referred to by fans as the "Big Green" dub). They also collaborated on the Canadian Westwood dub of the Buu and Cell arcs and the Blue Water dub of Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball GT. Overview History and work on the anime series The company was founded in 1977 by Jean-Luc Azoulay and Claude Berda as a company. In 1987, it went into the world of television. They are responsible for creating many of the European dubs of the franchise (notably the French-language dub). They created the English dubs of Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball GT, as well as the second half of Dragon Ball Z (123-291), for their markets in association with Westwood Media, Ocean Productions, Blue Water Studios and Chinook Animation. Their other major anime property is Sailor Moon, as they have mostly had a hand in its French release. AB Groupe is also infamous for sending numerous copyright takedown notices to Team Four Star for their Dragon Ball Z: Abridged series. The "Big Green" dub They also produced English dubs for most of the feature films and TV specials for UK distribution in collaboration with other production companies. These productions are notorious among fans for their poorly-written scripts (which were based off AB Groupe's own scripts for their French-language dub of Dragon Ball Z), bizarre changes to characters' names (for example, Piccolo is called "Big Green" and Saiyans are called "Space Warriors") and sub-par voice acting. Little information is available on the production surrounding these dubs, though it is presumed that they were recorded in either the Netherlands or France sometime in the early 2000s, although the precise location and dates remain a mystery. Despite being aired on Toonami UK, only the movies Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might, Dragon Ball Z: The World's Strongest, and Dragon Ball Z: Lord Slug were distributed on DVD there due to poor sales. However, Dragon Ball: Sleeping Princess in Devil's Castle and Dragon Ball: Mystical Adventure, the first nine Dragon Ball Z movies, and the two TV specials were also dubbed by this company. All of their dubs of the Dragon Ball Z movies/specials have been released on VHS and DVD in the Netherlands and other select European countries. Some of the names of the films were changed, but most resembled the Japanese film titles. These dubs are known by fans as the "Big Green" dub. AB Film Titles ''Dragon Ball'' *DB Movie 1 - The Legend of Shenron *DB Movie 2 - Sleeping Beauty in Devil Castle *DB Movie 3 - Mystical Adventure ''Dragon Ball Z'' Their dubs of the Dragon Ball Z films were released out of order on DVDyauncle.net/adc/dbz_ab_set_1.jpg, and were titled as followed: *DBZ Movie 1 - Super Battle in the World (The Tree of Might) *DBZ Movie 2 - The Strongest Guy in the World (The World's Strongest) *DBZ Movie 3 - Super Saiyan, Goku (Lord Slug) *DBZ Movie 4 - Super Rivals (Cooler's Revenge) *DBZ Movie 5 - Fight! 10 Billion Power Warriors (The Return of Cooler) *DBZ Movie 6 - Super Battle of the Three Super Saiyans (Super Android 13!) *DBZ Movie 7 - The Burning Battles (Broly The Legendary Super Saiyan) *DBZ Movie 8 - Super Guy in the Galaxy (Bojack Unbound) *DBZ Movie 9 (TV Special 1) - The Father of Goku (Bardock The Father of Goku) *DBZ Movie 10 (TV Special 2) - Gohan and Trunks (The History of Trunks) *DBZ Movie 11 - In Pursuit of Garlic (Dead Zone) ''Dragon Ball GT'' *DBGT TV Special - Four-Star Dragon Ball is the Proof of Courage (A Hero's Legacy)[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y-9IpbbYTfs Toonami UK trailer for AB Groupe's dub of A Hero's Legacy] Unconfirmed/Unreleased AB Groupe dubs of the 10th, 11th, 12th and 13th Dragon Ball Z movies are rumored to exist, although they have not surfaced on DVD nor online. See also *Funimation *Ocean Productions Reflist Category:Dragon Ball media Category:Companies Category:Figures